Are You Afraid?
by Rhearenee
Summary: "Are you afraid, Bubbles?" He's everywhere, he's making me lose my mind. I can't hide. "Don't run, just embrace it, Bubbles." This can't be happening. "You're not alone. Remember that you'll always have me and your sisters." Butch/Bubbles/...Boomer?
1. CHapTeR oNE

**CHapTeR oNE**

_Something to get you all in the Halloween spirit. Originally planned it as an one-shot, but it ended up being multi-chaptered. Plus I needed to write something, so i wouldn't look dead here. Plus if I don't get lazy on this I might even draw a cover for this._

_Hope you all will like it._

* * *

_It was dark and cold. I couldn't feel my fingers – my whole body was numb. I was lost. I knew that. I couldn't even make out my surroundings. Hopelesness overwhelmed me. I've never felt so bad in my life, I've always been the positive side._

_Why is this happening to me?_

_Suddenly a scream errupted from my right. It was so close to me that it practically shrieked in my ear. I shivered and jumped in fear away from it. Tears started to fall from my face. My hand flew to my face and I felt the warm liquid come down my cheeks._

_I don't even feel like crying._

_I gave into the__ horrible feeling that was eating me from inside and__ fell to my knees and started sobbing. But there was something wet and sticky on the ground. It felt like I had just jumped on fly paper. _

_I had a bad feeling about this._

_I pulled my left hand up from the ground, shaking terrebly. I was afraid to see what it was as the smell already indicated that it was something that I feared to see._

_I opened my eyes and all I could see was red._

_Blood!_

_There was blood on the ground. I swiftly got up from the ground, on my feet. I started panting like I had just emerged from underwater. I wanted to use my powers and fly away, but my legs were like stones. Suddenly I couldn't even move a limb - I was paralyzed._

_I started sobbing louder until I felt somthing sharp and cold touch my left shoulder..._

With a scream I woke up from my nightmare. I was shaking terribly and my body was covered with a thin layer of sweat. I've never had such a horrible dream in my life.

„Bubbles? Are you alright? You were screaming..." A soft, low voice soothed me with it's calmness. I turned around and looked into his green eyes. My shaking suddenly started to cease.

„I...I had a nightmare," I whispered. I hadn't even noticed that it was already morning. The soft rays of the sun that were coming from our half blinded window were warming my legs under the thin, lime sheets. „Butch, it was horrible..." I said with a shaky voice and unwittingly started sobbing again only this time I didn't have the empty feeling in the pit of my stomach – I'm not alone.

He embraced me into a tight hug. „It's going to be okay. Whatever it was it wasn't real." I hugged him back tighter and let my tears fall on his shoulder.

I knew that he was right, but it felt so real. I felt like I had murdered someone. In all my lifetime I only had happy dreams of my family, nature and other normal stuff, rarely it was a nightmare. I was the optimist in my family.

„I'm going to make us breakfast, okay?" Butch carefully let go of me and got out of the bed with a swift jump. „Just don't worry yourself over that dream too much." He quickly threw a shirt and a pair of pants on and left me alone in the room.

I smiled a weak smile at the closed door. He's always been like that. Never good with emotions and crying girls, but I apreaciate him for trying. I couldn't ask more from him, after all he let me live with him.

I opened the drawer in my light beige nightstand and got out a box of tissues. I smiled again remembering a good memory. My nightmare was slowly fading away. Remembering good stuff helps a lot, especially if there's a lot of good memories.

In high school I was a cheerleader, I had good grades, a lot of friends. I had such a great time with them. I still remember the time when me and my sisters got into a little trouble for starting a fire in the school. Hey, it wasn't my fault! Buttercup insisted that we do this prank on our classmates mainly because the Ruffs had decided to vandalize the school by enrolling as students. As they weren't really criminals just hooligans the dim principal allowed them to enroll in our school.

We had so many comedic accidents, arguments that I just want to slap myself sometimes for allowing something like that or Blossom just got to me with her stric attitude towards the Ruffs.

I blew my nose in the tissue and got out of the bed, took the clothes I left for myself on the light blue sofa last night and went in the bathroom.

Though I don't regret my actions towards them as I got to know Boomer better. He was actually genuine and nice. We ended up being the cliché cheerleader-jock couple. Of course it was after we put them into their place, well, somewhat, and they started to act like normal people. Okay, Boomer only did, his brothers were still the nasty ruffians they were made to be.

After high school we broke up. I don't know his reasons for doing so, but he told me something about a mistake.

I was heartbroken. I was actually naïve enough and thought that we will get married.

I snorted loudly with a smile on my face. "I really needed a reality check back then."

"Now we are feeling better, I see."

I turned around and saw Butch standing in the doorframe with a smirk on his face. I panicked and threw a nearby towel at him. He simply dodged it with a chuckle. "God, have you no sense of privacy? I could have been sitting on the toilet or been in the shower. Doubt you would like if I walked in on you like that," I scolded him.

Now this was Butch. He most of the time didn't care about the consequences of his actions; he didn't care if he embarrassed me, he enjoyed it. He is far rougher than Boomer and somehow I like that about him. I must have a weird sense of affection.

"Well, I don't mind if you come in when I'm having a shower, but you should really watch out when I'm sitting on the toilet," he retorted with a crooked smile on his face.

I blushed and wanted to, dare I say it, bitch slap my self till I pass out. Sometimes he's just impossible, but that's what makes him interesting…and I don't know whatever cursed me so much that I have to endure his teasing attitude most of the time. "Just get out, so I can freshen myself up or you want to help me put on my make-up?" This time I smirked as I saw his face pale. I got you in the bag, little puppy.

"Breakfast is almost ready. Come when you are done." He quickly closed the door and ran back to the kitchen.

I laughed to myself. I've picked up a few things from him. I know how much he hates girly stuff and I've learned to use it against him. I've lost these teasing battles too many times in the past two years. It's about time I catch up to him and serve him the cold dish that is revenge.

I put down the clothes I previously picked up at the dirty clothe bin and pulled out a fresh towel from a cabinet besides the tub. But as I got ready to take off my clothes the lights went out and I was left in a dim lighting that was coming from the small window near the ceiling. I freaked out a first, but thought nothing of it. The light bulb probably just expired.

Without much concern I started taking off my white undershirt while humming a light tune to myself, but I stopped as soon as I saw a pair of claws coming my way. I shrieked and ducked out of the way, the fear and shaking coming back. I started panicking when I felt my feet melt into the tiled floor. I was shaking like a leaf now. The fear that ate me when I was sleeping now was twice as strong.

What's happening here?

That's when I noticed the tall figure behind the shower curtains, standing in the tub. I could even see it smirking like the Cheshire cat. I opened my mouth to scream for Butch, but closed it as soon as I saw two smoky blood red eyes appear above the Cheshire smirk. They were staring at me through the curtain in a way that screamed danger.

I took a deep inhale and closed my eyes, hoping that all this would disappear, but something grunted in a demonic way. It made me shreak in surprise and open my eyes only to see that some kind of liquid was falling from those red, smoky eyes and it was overfilling the tub.

My breath got caught in my troath. It was blood…like from my nightmare.

The blood was already overfilling the tub and the red liquid was slowly coming my way. The sour, metallic smell was suffocating me. Tears started to spill from my eyes again, only because I felt the same empty feeling.

I wanted to run away from here, but then realized that I was paralyzed again. I tired in many ways to at least move my hand, but the immense fear was far more stronger.

My attempts to move stopped as soon as I heard mad laughs echoing through the bathroom. The low booming note almost made my heart stop.

My shaky breathing increased as the blood was already covering my whole feet. I felt horrible and wanted for this to stop, but my wish didn't come true, on the contrary this whole thing only became worse as various human limbs and organs started to pour out of the toilet and the sink.

I nearly had a heart attack at the fast speed everything was happening and the way room was filling up with blood and dead bodies.

To try to keep myself calm and not freak out entirely I kept repeating to myself that this isn't real, that this is not possible. But all my concentration ceased as soon as it came; an eyeball fell on my head and reminded me of my horrible surroundings. I shrieked as a dead corpse passed me and touched my leg.

I've always hated gory things because I was terrified and disgusted of them and now it's like my worst nightmare is coming true.

Suddenly I felt a pang in my chest, like someone had hit me with a tennis ball. With the increasing pain in my chest my paralysis vanished and I gripped the place, over my heart, where the pain started to become overbearing and it felt like someone was ripping my heart out of my body. I screamed and cried even louder. For a chemical x being I've never felt so much pain in my life.

"Stop!" I screamed and fell on the cool, tiled bathroom floor with a loud thud. I was trembling with fear, my eyes still wide open from the huge shock I've recieved.

Everything I once saw was now gone. I was all alone in the bathroom once again.

"Bubbles!" Suddenly the bathroom door burst open and Butch ran in, concern covering his features. "I heard you screaming again. What's wrong?" He crouched down to pick me up from the cold floor and carried me out of the bathroom. As soon as he did that I clutched my hands in his dark shirt and continued sobbing. The warmness his body gave me reminded me that I'm not alone.

He put me down on the bed and tried to clear away my tears from my face with his thumb. I took it as my cue to talk. "I…I saw…b-blood…and limbs…T-there was…someone in…the bathroom," I struggled out the words through my uneven breathing.

Butch seemed perplexed for a moment. I knew that he didn't know what to say, neither do I. I don't even know what all that was. I just know that it scared the living daylights out of me.

Butch instead of saying sweet things like some other boyfriends would have done in such moment, gave me a tight shooting hug. No words could express how I felt at that moment. If it wouldn't be for Butch then I would have probably died there form a heart attack if that's even possible for a Powerpuff.

After a moment, the green ruff spoke up in a lowered voice:"Whatever that just was we're going to figure it out. It's not the first time some villain has tried to scare you mindless."

He's right. In the past Him played tricks like this on us and over the years some other villains pulled the same card, but I have never seen or felt something so horrible. I'm never going into that bathroom again if I even manage to live through this day.

"We should…probably eat our…breakfast now," I spoke quietly with the occasional sob between. I doubt that good memories will help me forget something like this. It's a huge wound in my psyche now.

"Yeah, we probably should. Your eggs might get cold." I knew that there was a joke somewhere under his statement, I could tell it from the way he told me, but I couldn't comprehend what it was as I'm not quite familiar with the jokes he and his workmates come up with. Either way I knew that he's trying to make me feel better in his own way. At least I'm glad that he's not shouting death threats like he was doing so at someone who he didn't like when we started dating.

We finally broke apart from our tight embrace and looked into each other's eyes. I knew that mine were blotchy and red, but his were just simply gorgeous. I've always envied my sister of her light green eyes, but now I can look into Butch's dark green ones all I want.

"You feeling better now?" he asked me softly.

I nodded in response. He got up from the bed and I copied his movements.

I don't regret not one thing that happened after high school. I'm glad that I have Butch now. Maybe he's not as soft and kind as Boomer was, but he has his good side. Plus I don't want to be treated like a hopeless romantic all the time. People thought of me as a dumb blond when I was in high school.

* * *

After breakfast and Butch talking me into going to work, I kind of agreed with him as I didn't want to be in the same place where one of the most horrible things have happened to me. I got dressed in my usual work clothes and took a cab. Usually if I'm late I just fly there or take my own car, but as now I was feeling a bit unstable I thought that taking a cab would be the most reasonable thing.

I worked in my father's business, we all three, three being my sisters and I, did, so we wouldn't lose touch with each other. Professor ten years ago decided to start his own business with computers. He still loved to invent new things, but decided that it would be best for the world if he could invent new things to make everyday life easier.

I work as a computer designer as art is my passion, and originally I wanted to be a designer, but decided that I wanted to stay with my family. The learning process was hard, I really don't understand computers, but it was worth it.

Blossom works there as a programmer. It's a quite difficult and boring job, but I see that she enjoys it. And Buttercup, well, let's just say that she has some troubles, but she is quite great at dismantling and putting back together the computer and it's components.

Over all we have made some new inventions as well, like the electronic book. It looks like an I-pad, but it functions differently and looks like it's made of paper.

I smiled to myself. Thinking of things like these always make me feel better. I've almost forgotten about that horrible incident in the bathroom. Over the years I have learned a few tricks on how to forget things that seemed horrible to me. Fighting monsters and crude criminals since when I was five has its down side and I've learned to cope with that.

I quickly paid the cab driver and sprinted towards the main entrance as the weather had taken a sudden change and it was raining now. This might just be a horrible morning for me.

I took the elevator to the ninth floor. This morning I was a bit impatient and glitchy. The elevator ride seemed like eternity for me. I tapped my index finger again my tigh impatently. When it finally opened I ran out of it. I really needed to talk to my sisters personally. Stuff like this doesn't happen all that often here.

I exhaled in relief when I saw Blossom in the hallway talking to a co-worker.

"Blossom!" I exclaimed and ran towards her with a small smile on my lips. I was a bit sad that she didn't hear my loud exclaim and simply continued to talk to the other person. I was about to say something again, but my words got stuck in my troath as as I saw the co-worker take a long knife out of his windbreakers pocket and stab Blossom multiple times in the chest.

I was stupefied in a bad way. It came out so quickly that I didn't even register the other persons movements. I shook my head rapidly and ran for Blossom. I know that we can't really die from knife stabs, but too many and we're done.

"Stop! What are you doing!?" I yelled in anger. I'm not going to be scared anymore. This is my sister we're talking about, I'm not gonna baby my way out of this one.

The dark person dropped Blossoms motionless body on the floor like it was yesterday's trash and put the knife back in the place it once was pulled out. I gasped in horror and used my superpowers to take a grab at the hodded man, but as I was about to reach him I hit the wall. It was like I went trough him. I turned around with fury in my eyes, but whimpered when those same smoky red eyes stared back at me. He smirked the Cheshire smirk and disappeared into smoke.

For a moment I stood there looking at the spot red eyes had disappeared, but then I remembered about my sister. My mood quickly switched from petryfied to anxious. Blossom's motionless body was lying on the floor, red liquid slowly seeping out from the wounds. Tears itched to spill from my eyes. She looked dead. I took a glance at her still pink eyes. She was dead. My tears started to spill.

"No, no! This can't be happening?" I kneeled down besides my sister and took her still warm hand in mine. I started sawying myself to calm down, but failing miserably.

Through my sobs I heard a door opening from my right and footsteps coming my way. Right now I didn't really care if it was another monster. I was too mourn to even move properly.

"Bubbles? What are you doing?" I was surprised to hear a familiar voice.

I looked up at Hailey, tears still slowly falling from my face. "Can't you see that my sister is dead? Some psycho stabbed her," I exclaimed, angered with her blindless.

She crouched down and helped me stand on my feet again I refused at first, but she was persistent and evententually made me let go of Blossom's hand and stand up. "Bubbles, what are you talking about? Your sister is fine – she's in her office like always," she explained slowly to me. I saw that she was giving me a worried look.

"But…but…there was," I stuttered. I was really confused now. I looked back down at the ground where Blossom was laying, but found it empty. I was even more confused and relieved at the same time. At least I'm glad that my sister isn't really dead. "I don't know what's happening…" Then those red eyes popped back in my mind. It was that monster again. He's playing with me.

"It's going to be all right, you're probably just stressed." Hailey gave me a warm smile. "Just don't worry everything is going to work out." I knew that she was talking about my job. Recently I've had a lot of commissions from various companies to make an advertisement for their products plus I need to design professor's new invention. I have such a strict schedule that I hardly have some time for myself.

I rubbed my head and blinked a few times making sure that I wasn't delusional. If this keeps happening so often I might go insane. I really need to talk to my sisters.

I thanked Hailey for her help and zipped off to Blossom's office.

If this is Him playing tricks on me then my sisters might be experiencing the same thing. I need to make sure that I'm not losing my mind now.

* * *

_Yup, i don't really like to follow the traditional pairings cuz those are a bit out done already. i'm not really sure if this excatly as scary and good as it was in my mind, but at least it's something. In this story I will try to cover such things as gore, voilence, insanity and a lil bit of affection._

_Also if people are interested in Bubbles' relationships then I might do a recap or a flashback on what happened three years ago as Bubbles didn't really mention on how she got together with Butch and why Boomer left her, but this is optional. I'll mostly concentrate on horror in this story as this genre in ppg fandom is a bit underrated._

_Thank you for reading..._


	2. CHapTeR tWO

**CHapTeR tWO**

_Thank you to the all nice people who reviewed, watched and faved this story. Honestly I didn't expect people to like this that much. This chapter did take me a bit longer to write as I had some side things happening, but I finished it. I just hope that it isn't too confusing and boring._

* * *

_Letters..._

_Flying letters all around._

_They're coming for you and they spell death._

* * *

„No, Bubbles, I haven't seen anything wierd lately. The only weird thing is that you're not answering your phone on an emergency." Instead of comforting me Blossom started to scold me for missing a damn phone call. I know that stopping crime is one of our jobs, but sorry for being too busy haunted. I really wanted to tell her that, but I didn't. I'm much too considerate for that.

When I finally found Blossom in her office as Hailey told me I was relieved and happy to see her alive, but my happiness faded away as soon as I told her my story of this morning. Her skeptical look was simply irritating, but yet again I ignored my irritation towards her and explained the situation again.

"Okay, okay if you're going to be so persistent about this I'm going to call Buttercup to come over and we'll talk this over." She took out her bright red phone and speed dialed Buttercup's number. "I still don't believe it, but okay," she side commented to herself. I frowned at that. "Bubbles, you look like you have a fever. Don't blame me for thinking that you might be hallucinating." I guess she saw my frown.

"I'm not a normal human being, Blossom, you know that. I can't get a fever only because of a little rain outside," I explained to her falling back into the soft sofa in Blossom's office.

She rolled her eyes in response and ignored my obvious statement by answering to Buttercup. "Buttercup, could you come up to my office?... No, I don't care if it's still early, just get your butt out of bed and come here." Her little talk quickly turned from a short one to a long argument. Butters is in one of her moods today I guess.

While she was arguing with BC I looked around her neat office. On the right side from me was the wooden dark door with a coat hanger nearby. There were a few paintings on the wall and shelves for documents. On the left side Blossom had set her huge table and when I say huge I mean really huge, it was almost as long as half the office, of course, it was due to the many peripheral devices she had on it. And the thing that I really liked here was her big window that had a beautiful view of the city.

I went back to admiring the paintings. One of them was a picture of stiff life the other one was a lady dressed in a red puffy dress. It's actually quite an odd choice from Blossom as she likes pictures of landscapes better than portraits. I know this as once I painted a picture of a lake for her apartment's interior. Who chooses a portrait of an unknown lady as a part of interior design anyway?

Weird…

Blossoms bickering stopped as she slammed her phone on the table making the printer rattle. "Ugh, this is the worst part of my job." From her tone I understood that she hardly got Buttercup to "move her butt" out of the bed. Typical, right?

I ignored Blossoms sour mood today and continued to look over the room. My gaze stopped at the painting again. I swear if my eyes didn't come out of its sockets, then they probably looked like CD's. The red lady was waving at me, a big smirk on her face.

I quickly looked over at Blossom, who was typing something on her computer. She didn't even notice the lady.

"Blossom?" I quietly called to her, every once in a while throwing a glance at the lady, who was slowly trying to get out of the picture frames. She didn't respond. "Blossom, look!" I called out a bit louder.

"What?!" She looked up from her computer to me. I pointed to the picture, still shocked about the lady's sudden movements and her deadly glare that was set towards me. It's actually frightening. She looked at the picture with blank eyes then back to me. "Is there something wrong with it?" My jaw almost hit the ground. Is she serious?

"Can't you see the lady in red trying to frickin' get out of the picture?!"

"What lady? It's a picture of a river," she replied with slight anxiety in her voice. I looked back at the picture and saw that she was right. I was speechless. "Bubbles, is everything alright? You seem a bit disturbed."

"I…I…No, everything is fine."

Is my mind playing tricks on me again?

Maybe I really am sick and I just need some sleep or I'm delusional again. "I think that I'll go home." I informed Blossom and got up from my comfy place on the couch.

"Okay, it's only for the best. I'll talk to Buttercup about your problem. Even if it is just a fever such strong hallucinations aren't normal," she explained and smiled gently at me.

I smiled back and got out my phone to call Butch to come and pick me up. I wasn't feeling like taking the cab again. Who knows what could happen? I've already had enough scare for my entire life time.

The phone rang a few times until he finally picked up. I felt so relieved at that moment – I thought that something bad had happened.

"Thank goodness, Butch. Could you come and pick me up from work?"

"_Bubbles, you know that I'm busy." _All of my hope dropped. Now that I listen to the background noises coming from his end of the line, I'm pretty sure that he's somewhere in the air. Being an engineer sometimes gets a bit complicated for him, but I see that he likes it. "_But I'll send someone from work to pick you up. Don't worry he's one of my friends, you've met him already._"

"Okay, I understand. Love you."

"_Same. Okay, I gotta go."_ And with a whish of the wind he hang up.

I would have preferred if he came himself and not his friend as I really, really want to see him now, but I don't want to be a hypocrite and keep him away from his job. If all else fails I can just fly back home, it will be cold as now wet snow is falling from the sky, but at least I'll be home in my bed. All of today's events have worn me out so much that I just want to be knocked out for a week.

I stepped outside of the building and the cold wind immediately blew my hair in my face. I knew that I should have worn it in pig-tails today, but I thought that if I keep it down maybe it'll be warmer. I pulled my black scarf a bit higher, so it would cover my face a bit and put my hands in my coats pockets.

After a few minutes I regretted that I came outside to wait for Butch's friend. It was so cold that I hardly even felt my toes. I knew that I should have worn my warm boots.

I was about to leave when I heard a car's horn. It must be that friend. I turned around and ran for the car, which had stopped at the side of the street. I was just thankful that there isn't much traffic in Townsville at this hour. When I opened the door and was about to get in my jaw almost hit the ground from shock.

"Boomer?"

"Get in." I didn't need to be told twice. I shook my head to get out of the shock state and got in the car. He didn't even say 'hi' to me, well neither did I, but I had a reason. As soon as I closed the door warm air hit my face and I finally could feel my toes again.

"What are you doing here?" I was curious to know. He hasn't been here since he left after high school.

"I'm here to pick you up – Butch asked me." What? I thought that he said friend, if he meant Boomer then he should have just said so. Gah, this is starting to get confusing for me and my fuzzy mind isn't helping this situation at all.

"No, I meant: what are you doing back in Townsville?" He and Brick never even bothered to call Butch and ask 'how's going?'. I always found it odd that they separated and never stayed in touch with each other. I wouldn't be able to leave my sisters so easily.

For a moment Boomer looked at me and smiled. "What? I'm not allowed to visit my brother?" He asked curiosity visible in his voice.

"Yeah, but…" You said that you would never return and when you heard that I'm dating Butch you got even more upset and even stopped calling me. We were friends, but you stopped it all. I wanted to say it, but didn't as I knew that I might bring up unwanted memories.

After that I got no response from him and I started to get a bit uncomfortable. Maybe he understood what I meant after all he isn't the same guy I fell in love with in high school, he has changed – a lot. If he wouldn't be my counterpart then I would have never recognized him. His used to be blonde, shaggy hair now was short and with various black streaks in it. In high school he liked to wear all kinds of textured shirts, but now he's wearing a plain black tee with a leather jacket, though the pants were the same as far as I could see.

"But…what?" after a while he finally responded, it did startle me a bit, but I composed myself and stayed calm. I'm really jumpy today.

"Umm…nothing," I replied a bit sheepishly. His presence is a bit awkward as I really didn't expect for him to be in the car and…Oh. My. God. I must probably look like a wreck. I remember that I forgot to brush my hair, apply my make-up. Jesus, I know I look horrible. I just wonder how he hasn't mistaken me for a cave woman yet.

After a while of quiet driving I started to wonder if he even knows where I live. When I got in he didn't even ask me or antyhing, so I wanted to ask him that, but I didn't get a chance to open my mouth as I saw some bright headlights coming right at us. For a moment I felt like a deer caught in a bright light. My heart did a loop as soon as I felt something crash into us. It was so sudden that everything went blank for a moment.

I smelled gasoline and rain. I knew something wasn't right. I opened my eyes, my vision still blurry, but I managed to see the reason why we had this sudden impact - a car had crashed into us.

Only after a moment I realized that everything was upside down. Instead of seeing the gray, foggy all I saw was concreate and metal.

I kept aimlessly trying to feel something in front of me until I hit a metal bar. I looked down at my hands…my heart nearly stopped. I stopped breathing.

There…there was a metal rod stabbed right through my chest. I started to hyperventilate and my vision became blurry again As I started to feel the same immense pain I did when I was back at the bathroom.

I put both of my bloody hands around the rod and tried to pull it out, but it was like I had no strength at all. I wanted to scream, to cry, to do anything as long as it would help me get this alien object out of me. Though as soon as I managed to pull the rod a little bit the wound started to burn like it was on fire. My breath got caught in my troath.

I don't know what to do. This is...just...just...

"B-boomer?" I quietly asked my voice raspy, finally remembering that I'm not alone in this wreck.

I finally decided to look at the driver's seat. For a moment I felt relieved that he was still there, but there was something wrong with his face… His whole body was practically slammed back into the seat as most of the impact was on his side. His head was leaned back over the seat, almost in an inhuman fashion.

Something isn't right here and it's not the rod in my chest that is burning.

"Bu-bbles?" he whispered and turned his head to face me. I did a sharp inhale and froze from shock. H-his face…half of it was missing…It-i- it's disgusting.

This isn't possible. This isn't possible. I'm dreaming. I'm hallucinating. I closed my eyes and repeated this over and over again until I felt reality slip away, all the pain slip away. I started to lose myself. Everything was coated in blackness and that was suffocating me.

No, no, no! I can't lose this. I'm not letting this monster win. I'm not weak. I'm not the same crybaby Bubbles I used to be. I'm stronger, better and…and…

With a sharp inhale I jumped up from my laying position. I was breathing rapidly and my vision was blurred.

"Bubbles?" I heard a voice call me and come closer. "You're finally awake." I felt the bed that I was sleeping in sunk in and some hands wrap around me.

"Butch?" I asked my breathing still uneven. "Where am I?" That couldn't have been a dreem, could it?

I felt him let go of me and move my hair out of my face. Then I could finally see my surroundings better. "You're in my apartment. I don't really know how this happened, but you scared the shit out of me," He exclaimed. Butch definatily is angry, but on the same time relieved. I guess that I really did give him an anxiety attack if he's acting like this now.

But then I started to re-think all that happened before I got here again. I felt confused for a moment. Was it a dream? The car crash? Boomer? Did it all even happen?

I stirred in my spot remembering the hole in my chest, but when I looked down I sighed. Thank God, no hole. Butch only seemed a bit preplexed with my actions.

"Wha-what happened?" I was really afraid to ask because I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear the truth.

"You were out cold for three days, Bubbles." My breathing quickened as he continued. "When I heard Mitch say that he drove to pick you up, but you weren't even there. I started to panic. I quit all I was doing and flew home to find you unconscious lying on the bed," he explained. I could feel tears itch their way out of my eyes.

Was Boomer lying to me? And what happened to him? What happened to me?

"Bubbles, I was so worried about you," he whispered quietly. Throughout my teary eyes I smiled. It's a lot coming from him. I gave him a bear hug and a peck on the lips.

"Thank you so much for taking care of me." He gave me a small smile in return. "But what happened to Boomer and the car crash that happened downtown?"

I regretted asking this as I saw Butch's face scrunch up in confusion. "Boomer? He isn't here, he's somewhere in Nevada last time I checked and there hasn't been no car crash. Bubbles what are you talking about?"

I had no words. No other words. I can't really believe this.

"B-but Boomer he was there when I crashed in the car…and…and he said that you sent him."

What's going on?

"_Don't be afraid, Bubbles_." I heard a quiet voice echo trough the room before everything went blank again.

* * *

_Yeah, well there still wasn't much of Butch/Bubbles, but as I said before this mostly will be horror not romance (I'm not even good at writing romance) Some parts seemed a bit confusing to me as well as I didn't really know how to write them correctly, but I hope that it's at least in some way good._

_Thank you for reading._


	3. CHapTeR tHRee

**Chapter 3: CHapTeR tHRee**

_Okay, good news guys: I made a cover for this story. I was really surprised that I drew it so fast and that it came out looking so good. Anyway, thank you all for your suport. And I'm sorry that this chapter came out later, but mostly it was due school and lazyness. On the bright side this chapter isn't as scary as the previous and there's more Butch/Bubbles in it. Just don't get too confused about it._

* * *

_Embrace your fears and you will feel reality slipping away._

_Insanity is just a step away._

* * *

My head felt like a rock. I was feeling so tired that I hardly could remember what happened.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the closed door to my and Butch's bedroom lighten by the bright morning sun. The sun once yeat again was warming my feet under the blue colored sheets. I took in my surroundings and noticed that nothing had changed since the day that I left for work and the thing that made me even more sad was that Butch was nowhere in sight.

I started to feel a bit trepidatios because I remembered all those horrible things that happened to me. Deep down I still hope that it's just a horrid dream.

„_Bubbles..."_

What was that? My senses perked up and I started to watch the room carefully, even thou I was a bit tiered I still could hear that quiet voice very well, plus that voice creeped me out.

„_Don't be affraid, Bubbles..."_ I swear it sounded like Him, but something tells me that there is no way possible that it's Him.

I didn't want to be alone in this room anymore. I wanted to jump out of the bed, but I was so worn out that I only managed to sit up. I panicked. I've never been so weak in my entire life.

"Butch?" I wanted to yell for him, but it only came out as a raspy call. I just hope that he's here. "Are you here?" I called out.

"_Just embrace your fears. Give in to me."_ I felt shivers go down my spine, that voice is too scary for my own good.

"No!" This time I managed to scream, but it worn me out so much that I immediately fell back on my pillow. "I'm stronger than that," I whispered the last part. No matter how much that monster scares me, no matter how much he messes my mind I will never give up. I gave up being the scaredy cat Bubbles long time ago.

Just then I saw the bedroom door open. For a moment I thought that another disastrous thing is going to happen and scare everything that's right and wrong out of me, but it was just Butch. He did look a bit anxious.

"I heard you screaming. Is everything okay, Bubbles?" He cleaned his hands from whatever they were dirty on his black jeans and sat down beside me on the bed rapidly. I was so glad that he's here that I nearly started crying. Butch probably saw that I was about to cry. He took me out from under the sheets and sat me down on his lap. "Don't cry, Bubbles, it's the least thing you should be doing."

I hugged him tightly. "I know." I sniffed. "I just don't know what's been happening these past days…"

We kept on silently hugging each other until I calmed down and finally felt some soft calmness in my chest. After the moment of silence Butch spoke up. "I called your father over two days ago; he told me that you have a fever due to the fact that your chemical X levels are really low. That's why you feel so tired."

"How did the levels drop so fast?" Unless I get a dose of antidote X I shouldn't feel so powerless and I don't really remember taking that red liquid.

"Somebody drained your energy." Was his simple answer. It left me puzzled. How can somebody drain my energy? Then it only means that it wasn't a somebody, but a creature I don't know. Maybe a vampire? No, vampires drain you from blood.

"How is that even possible?" All this thinking is making my head ache.

Butch gave a light chuckle. "I don't know." Then he kissed me slightly, which did surprise me a bit, but felt so calming. "I don't have a slightest clue, Bubbles." He smiled at me and gave me a passionate kiss. Even though I was exhausted I still rapidly returned his kisses. It felt nice for a change to feel a different tone of emotions.

After everything that has happened this has been the best part so far.

* * *

We both stayed in the bed for the rest of the morning. I talked Butch into staying home 'cause I'm just too afraid to hear or see those horrid things again. I noticed that whenever he's around nothing bad happens and I can live peacefully. I just hope that it stays that way.

When it was already afternoon I was feeling way better and could finally get out of bed. It was really boring just laying in that bed and doing nothing. I can't really stand or in this situation lay and do nothing.

Right now I have the honor to help Butch make dinner for us. I would have done it myself as Butch isn't as great in the kitchen as I would like him to be, but he insisted that he'll do it himself.

So right now I'm watching the comical situation with Butch in front of the stove trying to figure out how to put in the spaghetti in the pot of boiling water. I was sitting on a bench near the counter enjoying watching him suffer. I know I'm a bad person, but he wanted it, I can't even say anything.

"How do you even boil these things?" I giggled at his frustration. It was such a simple thing, but his big head couldn't figure it out.

"Well, I don't know if you would have just picked a bigger pot it would have been easier or you could just wait till the bottom part of the spaghetti is more bendable and then put the rest of it in." Butch looked at me with a glare. I ignored it and acted innocent. "But it's just a suggestion."

Sure he's good at making breakfast for me, but when he has to boil pasta he becomes stupid. Where's the logic in that.

He smirked at me. "If you're so smart then come and help me." I smiled in victory and was about to get up from my seat when Butch picked me up and put in front of the stove. "It's your job anyway." I frowned at him and punched him on the arm.

"No need for being an ass." He just chuckled and went back to sit in my seat.

Now let's see what he has going on here. Practically nothing. Might as well put the spaghetti in the pot. When I was done with the pasta I put the lid on the pot and turned around to face Butch with a big smirk plastered on my face.

"That's how you do it!"

"That's why you're my teacher." He smiled. I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck and stared into his deep green orbs. I wanted to kiss him so badly right now and I could tell that he felt the same. I leaned in and was about to kiss him when I noticed that a cat was walking on our counter.

How did that get in here? I was confused, but that disappeared as soon as I saw the cat smirk broadly. I tensed in shock. It pulled out its huge claws and was about to clamp into Butch's back.

The next thing happened so fast that I hardly saw what happened. Butch had noticed me tense up and without asking anything he had turned around, grabbed a knife from the knife holder and stabbed the cat in its head pinning it down to the granite table. Blood started to flow down the side of the table from the cat's shattered skull.

"Y-you saw that?" The cat was real. I'm not crazy. Butch saw it too and then...killed it. Wha? It was really here...?

Butch let go of the knife and gave the black cat a dirty stare. "I don't really believe it either, but that thing was simply screaming "kill me I'm evil"." He took a hold of me and looked into my eyes. "You okay?"

I just nodded, still looking at the dead, black cat with a kitchen knife in its head. I even doubt if it even was a cat or this could be called animal abuse. After a moment I've had enough of the heinous sight and I had to turn away from it. I almost gagged.

"You should probably clean it up while I finish making the pasta," I ordered. I know it wasn't nice, but I really don't want to see it again, let alone touch it. Besides he killed it, he should clean it up. I never imagined that I would have to think such things, but these past few days really have left a scar in me.

Butch sighed and let go of me. "Fine." He didn't sound too pleased, but I guess he understood.

I won't ever feel the same about cats. I shuddered from the sight that was on our counter. I doubt that I will ever be able to walk past this counter in the same manner ever again.

While I was pouring off the water from the pasta I heard in the background Butch putting the dead cat in a garbage bag. Honestly I don't care what he does with it as long as it's gone. I've had too many horrible things happen to me and I don't want that cat to be one of the things that stay on my mind permanently.

"I'll clean the blood up as soon as I get rid of this." Butch informed me and left the apartment. Suddenly I felt lonely. I spent the whole day with him and it was the most fun I've had in days.

I was almost done with the pasta when I heard the doorbell ring. I rolled my eyes. Did Butch lock himself out again?

I put down the pot and zipped over to the front door and opened it with a scold. "You should really be more caref…" I stopped midsentence. Once again I was dumbfounded. "B-boomer?" It's not possible?

He smiled warmly at me. "Hi. I just wanted to check up on you. When we were in the car you kind of passed out and I had to carry you up here. Hope you don't mind," he explained sheepishly. I ignored whatever he said and just stared at him like he had suddenly brought up that he's half penguin. Is he even serious? Butch told me that he was somewhere in Nevada… "Umm…aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked sheepishly again and scratched the back of his neck.

I looked at him with incredulity. "Are you serious?" This time I'm not going to be the fool - I'm taking the control of the situation. Boomer gave me a look of confusion. I sighed and almost face palmed myself. "Butch told me that Boomer is in Nevada and I'm pretty sure that Boomer wouldn't arrive here without telling him let alone kidnapping me." I almost screamed at the last part.

He stepped a few steps back from my doorstep. "Whoa, whoa! Just wait a minute! First I forgot to call him, okay? I was just too caught up in seeing you again. And second I didn't kidnap you; you got into my car willingly by yourself. Do you understand?"

Boomer might not be the brightest crayon in the box when it comes to remembering something people related, but he's not that forgetful. Something smells here…I just know it. Plus his appearance is so not Boomer like. And is it just me or his hair is becoming less and less blonde each time I see him?

I was eyeing him skeptically. If this is a vampire then he can't do no harm to me if I don't invite him into my home, but I don't believe in vampires and something tells me that he's not a vampire. He really doesn't strike me as one as well, a walking zombie - maybe, but not a vampire.

"Just tell me what do you want from me?" Might as well say it straight.

"Bubbles, I don't want anything from you. I just wanted to see how things are going." He came closer to the doorframe on the same time – closer to me. Lies! He's not Boomer. I may be a blonde, but I'm not stupid.

I wonder what Butch is taking so long if he would just come back here this parasite would disappear. "Butch will come back soon and then he will get rid of you." It sounded really mean, but I've just had enough of this mayhem and I want it to end.

Boomer seemed taken back, but he quickly masked it. "Oh, and did I forget to mention that your sister came with me? She wanted to check up on you too." As soon as he said that Buttercup came into my view smiling and waving at me.

"Blossom told me about your fever and I just wanted to see how you are doing," she said and entered my apartment without asking permission from me. Well, she is my sister, but that was kind of rude.

Now I was really perplexed. If this wouldn't be Boomer he wouldn't bring Buttercup here, right? So this must really be him… God, those red eyes have really messed my mind up.

I stepped aside to let Boomer in and closed the door after me. I looked at the living room and saw that Buttercup had already made herself comfortable on the couch that was facing the TV and Boomer sat down near her.

"So how's going, sis? Haven't seen you for a while," Buttercup started, but then she smelled something and jumped up from the couch. "Are you making dinner?" I nodded. "Good, I'm starving."

I wanted to tell her that I've made only enough for Butch and me, but she was too fast; she already disappeared in the kitchen.

Now I was all alone in the room with Boomer. Awkward…

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," I whispered, but I'm sure that Boomer heard it because of his super hearing.

"It's okay. I heard what has happened to you lately, so I don't blame you." He gave me a warm smile. I smiled sheepishly back at him.

Then finally I heard the front door opening signalizing that my man was finally back. "Sorry that it took so long, but it was really hard trying to get rid of that buster as it didn't want to burn." Just as Butch walked in I saw Boomer tense up. Butch noticed Boomer and tensed up too.

Butch gave him a weird look. "Umm…Hi, brother." Boomer waved at him sheepishly. Butch still was giving him that weird look.

"Brick told me that you were in Las Vegas and currently are out of reach. What made you change your mind and quit your dream?" I was a bit surprised with the question Butch asked and I noticed that Boomer was as well. Boomer never told me about a dream in Las Vegas.

"Ummm…yea, well…"

"Bubbles, why's there Blood on the counter!?" Buttercup shouted from the kitchen.

Shoot! I forgot to clean it up. "I'm coming!"

* * *

After the really weird dinner Buttercup and Boomer left our apartment and it left me thinking. Was this all even real? They both seemed kind of out of character. Sure Boomer is forgetufl and Buttercup can be rude, but the both didn't ooze out their usual energy. Buttercup was less energetic and Boomer was far more dumber than I remember. Butch kept asking him questions, but he dodged every one of them, same with Buttercup.

I rubbed my temples from all this thinking and changed the channel on the TV. These weird paranormal activities are giving me a migrane. Also it's the reason why I couldn't sleep, hence the reason why I'm up in the middle of the night.

I aimlessly surfed through the TV channels and scrunched my nose whenever I passed a porn station. Why do we even have these kind of channels?

My question went unanswered as the phone started to ring in a rigid fashion. It startled me a bit. I was really hesistant to answer it. I'll just wait till the automatic reciever answers the call and see who it really is. Though at the last moment something made me change my mind and I picked up the phone myself.

"H-hello…"

"_I'm closer than you think._"

* * *

_Meh, I suck at romance. At least you'll have something to think about here and I'm sorry if killing the cat seemed a bit too much to someone._

_Anyway, I hope that everyone had a great Halloween._

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
